Profiles
Helen Garriott The mother of Richart Garriott, she was a talented artist in her own right. She is credited for game design for Ultima II, and is personally thanked by Lord British for her contributions to the Ultima III manuals. She was also responsible for the artwork for the ''Ultima III'' map of Sosaria. Denis R. Loubet Denis Loubet is responsible for a large proportion of Ultima imagery, dating back to Akalabeth. The span of his work includes: box cover artwork for every entry in the series (including spin-offs) except Ultima II; some or all of the illustrations for most of the accompanying playbooks; in-game tile, screen graphics and, in the case of later titles, 3D rendered cinematics. Additionally, he provided the voices of the Great Earth Serpent and Dupre in Ultima VII Part Two. Loubet left Origin in 1997 to join Illusion Machines—a small software house in Austin, Texas—and subsequently worked as a freelance artist. He maintains a web site that showcases a lot of artwork from past Ultimas, including the original art for some of the box covers. See Denys and Loubet. External links *Official homepage *MobyGames profile *Pen & Paper RPG Database profile *Denis Loubet, A Graphical Wizard Speaks *Interview with Denis Loubet, Lead Artist/Animator Herman Miller Herman Miller is prolific creator of constructed languages and artificial scripts. As well as working as a programmer and occasional writer on several Ultimas, he created the Gargish language and Gargoyle theme Audchar Gargl Zenmur for Ultima VI. His website lists many Internet-based fictional languages, most of which are developed for sapient rodents and other furry creatures. Many of his artificial scripts have also been introduced to the ConScript Unicode Registry. External links * Game credits from Moby Games * Gargish alphabet at Omniglot * Gargish alphabet as part of the ConScript Unicode Registry * Herman Miller's personal home page Dr. Cat Dr. Cat (born David Shapiro) worked notably as a writer on Ultima VI and was responsible for the C64 and C128 ports of Ultima V. Both games feature his namesake as a bartender. He is currently president, co-founder, executive producer and creative director of Dragon's Eye Productions and is best known for creating the 2003 Independent Games Festival finalist MMOG Furcadia with game artist Talzhemir. In the game Furcadia, his character goes by the name "Felorin." He has worked in various capacities for Origin, Electronic Arts, Accolade, Microprose, Apogee, and Time Warner Interactive, among others. Notable titles he has significantly contributed to include the Ultima series Dr. Cat - Moby Games Bio and DragonSpires. Dr. Cat lives in Round Rock, Texas. External links *http://www.gamedev.net/columns/interviews/furcadia.asp Interview with Dragon's Eye Productions 24 Feb 2003 *Independent Games Festival - 2003 Finalists David R. Watson David R. Watson is a bowyer currently living in Austin, Texas. He is the real-life inspiration behind the companion Iolo and composed the music for the song "Stones," which became a series staple following its initial appearance in Ultima V. Additionally, Watson is a fencing master and lutenist, with a varied career of video game support including level designer in X-COM: Apocalypse and lead mission analyst in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. External links * New World Arbalest, David's Bows * MobyGames' Biography of David R. Watson * Composer profile at OverClocked ReMix References Category:Real-Life Miscellaneous